


Meeting You

by churros_liz



Series: JATP Stories & Oneshots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Reggie are there but they're not, Alex is mentioned, Alive Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is Carrie's older brother, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, F/M, First Meetings, It's mainly just Juke, Reincarnation, Soulmates, nick is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: Different times where Julie and Luke met because soulmates.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Stories & Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> I binged this show in a day and I can't stop listening to the soundtrack or rewatching it. So obviously I had to write.

**July, 1701**

She was with her family at the docks, learning about the trade that her family had built before she was even born. She had only ventured off a bit to see what some other merchants had to sell when she bumped into him. His hair was slicked back into his hat, and he wore a white muslin shirt with a few strings untied - revealing a bit of his chest - and black trousers. His pale skin was a direct contrast from her beautiful tanned one, revealing him to be an Englishman.

“ _Perdóname_ ” She muttered under her breath before realizing that she should speak the language that she was studying hard for the future. “Uh. Sorry”

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit terrified by the young man. It’s no secret that there was a current battle between the English and her nation. Her father had told her that the ruler of England was trying to colonize their home. He would tell her to be careful if she ever came across an Englishman and trust her gut.

So here she was. Frozen in fear of what this stranger would do. He wasn’t wearing any clothing that signaled that he was part of his nation’s military, but one couldn’t be too careful. Yet there was something about him that told her that he didn’t mean any harm. If he did, the people around them would have done something by now but they weren’t paying him any mind. Almost like they’ve seen him a thousand times now.

The Englishman smiled at her. He took off his hat, revealing locks of brown hair. His hazel eyes twinkled with amusement “Esta bien”

She blinked. This man just spoke in the same language as her. Sure, the pronunciation was a bit off but it still got the point across. This was a shock. 

“ _There you are_ ” The two turned to see her parents walk over to them. Her father bore a smile on his lips at the sight of the young man. “ _I see you met your new English tutor_ ”

“ _English tutor?_ ” She glanced back at the young man before her.

Her mother placed an arm on her shoulder. “ _Your papa and the crew found him drifting in the sea and rescued him. The young gentleman now wishes to repay your father for saving his life_ ”

“ _He’s a good man. Smart too, seeing as how quickly he picked up our language_ ” Her father patted the man’s back.

“ _Thank you, sir,_ ” He looked back at her and stuck his hand out to her. “ _I hope we can both learn from each other_ ”

She placed her hand on his, and it felt like the wind was knocked out of her. His touch was so warm and welcoming. Her gaze softened when she realized that he hadn't stopped smiling. There was no reason to be scared of this man. In fact, she could tell that he would become a good friend. The corner of her lips lifted into a smile.

“Bienvenida”

\-----

**September 1960**

He tapped his fingers on his lap, a melody in his head while he tried to figure out the lyrics to this new song. He was currently waiting for his mom to finish her conversation with the Payless sales associate. They were just buying him new shoes for school since he outgrew the pair he had. She didn’t need to tell the store lady their entire life story. But oh well. That’s just what mothers do.

He sighed and stood up from where he sat. He turned the corner in hopes to find the shoes himself. He smiled when he saw a pair of white converse. Just as he went to reach for them, he heard someone singing along to the song that was playing through the speakers.

_Is this a lasting treasure_  
_Or just a moment's pleasure_  
_Can I believe the magic in your sighs_  
_Will you still love me tomorrow_

A girl sang as she walked down an aisle. She crouched down, finding a pair of shoes that had butterflies designed all over. Her curly brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and she wore a pair of denim jeans with a brown sweater and thick black-rimmed glasses. He noticed that her hair tie also had butterflies on them. 

“Can I help you?” The girl stood up and stared at him. Her brown-eyed gaze told him that she found his staring to be creepy.

“Uh. Sorry” He smiled. “I just heard you singing. You’re pretty good”

The girl relaxed at his compliment. A slight blush crept over her cheeks. Whether that was because she was embarrassed by being caught singing or because she was embarrassed by his compliment, he couldn’t tell. 

“ _Mija_ ” A woman called from another isle.

The girl looked at the direction of the voice. She grabbed the pair of shoes and turned to leave. She paused in her steps. He was a bit startled when she turned to him quickly and flashed the most gorgeous smile he has ever seen.

“Nice shirt,” She said before walking back over to where her mom was. Luke stared down at his shirt. He had totally forgotten that he was wearing a shirt - that he stole from Alex - which had butterflies on them. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He glanced back to where the girl stood.

Damn. I should have gotten her name. 

\----

**Present**

Julie grinned widely at the band that was playing. She bopped her head up and down at the beat of their song. She let Flynn convince her to go to a party as a way to distress from college finals with Carrie and Nick, and it’s honestly working. She hasn’t thought about how her strict professor is going to grade their final projects. That was until now. Why does her brain have to ruin her fun? She shakes the thought from her head.

Flynn pulled Julie to dance with her. The girls laughed as they messed around with each other. Julie was having so much fun that she didn’t notice someone standing behind her.

“Hey -”

“I’m sorry”

Julie looked at the guy she bumped into. The frown he had relaxed the moment his eyes landed on hers. He was wearing a white sleeveless _Radiohead_ shirt, black jeans with a couple of chains, and black converse. His brown hair stuck to him with all of the sweat he got from partying. She couldn’t help but find him to be familiar as she stared at him.

Just as she was checking him out, he was doing the same. She wore a light pink crop top, a black leather jacket with butterflies decorated all over it, high-waisted denim shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Her eyes would glisten under the party’s lights, revealing a brown hue that made him feel like he’s seen them many times before.

“Oh, good. You met” Carrie walked over to the two, grabbing their attention. She wrapped her arm around Julie’s. “This introduction is long overdue, but Luke, this is my friend Julie. Julie, this is Bobby’s friend and bandmate, Luke”

“Nice to meet you” Luke smiled at the girl in front of him and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you too” Julie placed her hand on his.

A spark of electricity jolted through both of them as soon as they touched. Neither of them had ever really believed in ‘love at first sight’ but something in the universe was proving them wrong. Their hands lingered on each other for more than what would be considered normal. Carrie and Flynn exchanged knowing looks to one another, smiles forming as they watched the two interact. Their giggles had brought Julie and Luke back to reality, causing them to place their hands back to their sides.

“Do you, uh,” Luke looked around the party before staring back at her. “Do you want to dance?”

Julie’s smile grew. “I would love to”

Carrie let go of her friend, sending her a wink before going off with Flynn. Julie shook her head at her friends. They’ll definitely not let her live this down. She turned back to the guy in front of her. His puppy dog eyes looked at her with anticipation and excitement.

“So shall we?” He held out his hand to her once more.

“We shall” She took it.

Both Julie and Luke hadn’t expected to meet the person they would want to spend the rest of their lives with that night. He had only gone to have fun with his friends. She had only gone to forget about her stress. Who knew that they would find their other halves in one another?


End file.
